


damn you wade

by TheFeels1504



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I were talking about Gwen's death (we both sobbed) and I suddenly got the idea of Spideypool!</p>
<p>Very short little thang so enjoy, my lovelies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damn you wade

"C'mon Wade, stay with me. We're, uh, almost there." Peter yells out to the unconscious merc webbed to his back.

They had just returned from patrol and a building on fire had collapsed on top of Wade while Peter dropped off the other people on a safe curb. Peter managed to pull Wade out of the debris, but the idiot's heart wasn't beating. Now Peter was swinging through the city to get them to his apartment.

"You know, you're supposed to be the one with the amazing healing factor, but you're kinda scaring me now, Wade." Peter chuckles nervously and swings into the open window of his apartment.

Peter rests on his knees, slips off his mask and lays Wade's head in his lap, "C'mon Wade, I know you can't die so can you please cut the crap already?"

"Please?" He begs, tears stinging his eyes and dripping onto Wade's torn mask. Half of his scarred face is revealed, his eyes still closed peacefully. Peter chokes out a broken sob and rests his forehead on Wade's.

"I don't get how you can jump off of buildings, break your legs and heal fast enough to get out of there, but you can't recover from a building falling on top of you. You're an idiot and I...I shouldn't have left you in the burning building alone. I'm the stupid one." He presses his trembling lips firmly to Wade's forehead.

"Why ya' crying Spidey?" Wade says hoarsely, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears from the boy's wet cheeks.

Peter chuckles weakly and says, "Because I...I couldn't lose you, too."

"Aw, you're getting sapping on me, baby boy?" Wade flashes a wide smile up at him. "Shut up, Wade."


End file.
